His Possessive Side
by hiddensecretxc
Summary: James is very possessive over Carlos. But Carlos doesn't mind. Will it ruin their relationship in the future? (Maybe Mpreg)
1. Pilot

Okay so this is my first story since 2012. I'm still kind of rusty though. And I don't know if I should make this story an Mpreg or not. Got any ideas? And I would like to thank Susuki6789. She's my inspiration

**Carlos' POV**

It was a normal day. I was hanging by in the sound booth with my friend Dak. When I'm with him we talk about anything. Actually we talk about everything. Not like I can't talk about anything and everything with James. Dak was the only one that knew we were dating other than Logan and Kendall. Anyway, we were in the sound booth, just talking. When Dak put his hand on my arm and I saw James appear out of nowhere.

"Hey Litos" I was about to say something but he cut me off when he pulled me into a kiss.

"Hey Jamie," I said with a smile. "Uh, were you just spying on us?" I questioned.

"I was just hanging out with Kendall and Logan. Pshhh, why would I be spying on you and Dak?" He said as I saw him shoot daggers at him.

"No reason." I lied. It was very obvious why. I don't know if he knew, but it was very clear that he didn't like Dak. Or anybody who he thought was flirting with me. And I loved that about him.

"So are we still on for tonight?" James asked.

"What's going on tonight?" Dak asked trying to join in our conversation.

"James and I are going to the movies." I said. I've been completely busy with Gustavo and trying to record my backup vocals for the album that James and I haven't had a quality date yet.

"Can I come?" I saw James roll his eyes and he was about to say something. But I knew it wasn't going to be anything nice so I interrupted him.

"Well it's _kind of_ a date." I said. I just hate saying 'no' to people.

**James POV**

I just hate Dak. I'm pretty sure he's trying to steal MY Carlos away. We don't even have enough time as it is when Gustavo is rushing (mostly yelling) at us trying to get this album finished. Especially with tours, cameos, album signings, and other stuff Gustavo is making us do. So I'm making sure NO ONE tries to take away Carlos. Not even Dak.

"Well until then, I have to be working on my backup vocals for Gustavo." Carlos said as he did his flirty smile, teasing me.

I just wanted to have my way with him. Right here and now, not caring if Dak is in the room. I'll show him who Carlos_ really _belongs to. I don't even care if—

"Did you hear me James?" Carlos said snapping me back to reality.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Aren't you supposed to be with Kendall and Logan?" He said, bringing me back to my lie from moments ago.

"Oh yeah." I said pulling him towards me into a long kiss. Every time we kissed, we felt sparks. Like it was like we felt firecrackers going throughout our bodies. Not those cheap store-bought ones. More like those Japanese about-to-blow-everything-up ones. I made the kiss more intense as I held his hips with my hands. They slid down through his pants and I started grabbing his ass. That was until we let air get in the way and I heard Dak fake cough.

"Ahem, still in the room here." I heard him say.

I really wish he wasn't.

Carlos started. "Right, so James, I'll see you later tonight?" He asked reassuring.

"Yeah." I said giving him a wink. He must've gotten hard because I instantly saw him pull his shirt down over his bulge. Only if _he _wasn't in the room, the things I would do to him.

**Dak POV**

I waited for him to leave out the room. He _only_ did that since I was in the room. He's lucky that he has Carlos, because if he didn't—

"So let's get back to vocals!" Carlos let out in a big sigh.

I pressed the button on the mixer and heard the music start playing. I watched him as he was doing his own little riffs and such. He just looked so beautiful recording. And his voice sounds like an angel that has been sent down from heaven or something. Wait… Could I be falling for one of my best friends? Please tell me I'm not. Well I think I am…

Okay so this chapter is my first since 2012. Please tell me how I'm doing. And I have a question. Who else has seen that AD for Victoria Justice's (Tori Vega) new single? It's really cool I hope that it will become big as Ariana's, 'The Way'. I love both songs. R&R.

-hiddensecretxc


	2. Isn't this forever?

Thanks to all the people who reviewed and is following! P.S, I already have the story planned out so it shouldn't take me _too_ long to post chapters.

**Carlos POV**

"Kendall! Logan!" I screamed through my room as I heard the heavy footsteps racing to my room

"What's wrong?!" They both yelled.

"Nothing, I wanted to know if I look okay for me and James' date tonight."

They both sighed. "Carlos, don't scare us like that! We thought you hurt yourself" Logan said.

"And _yes_, you look good for your date tonight." Kendall said. At least somebody answered my question. "But you might want to take the helmet off." They can't take my helmet off. I shook my head no and the next thing I knew, they were battling for my helmet.

The eventually got the helmet from me and they put it on a high shelf. Oh the disadvantages of being short. I heard someone knock on my door and I just knew it was James. I pushed past the two boys and rushed to the door. But wait, why didn't he just come in?

"Hi Carlos." He said with a smile. Although sadly it wasn't James.

"Hey Dak, what are you doing here?" I asked. Usually he texts me before he comes over.

"Gustavo and Kelly texted me that you need to work on your backup vocals"

I pulled my phone from my pocket and looked at the screen. "I didn't get a text?"

"Weird, you must've not have gotten it yet. Let's go!" He said pulling my arm.

"Wait! I have a date with James tonight."

"It'll just be 5 minutes." Like I said, I can't say no.

**James POV**

I wonder were Carlos is. The movie started 15 minutes ago. I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the screen. 7:30 and still nothing from Carlos. I unlocked my phone and quickly dialed his number. It ranged 6 times and then the voicemail came on.

"_Hey, It's Carlos. Leave me a message at the beep." _

**Dak POV**

"Can I use your phone? I forgot and left mine at home." I asked.

"Sure." Carlos said handing him his phone. I turned the screen on and saw that he had 6 missed calls from James. I just _hated_ seeing that name. I dismissed the notifications and turned his phone do not disturb mode. Gotta love iPhones.

"6:30, I guess you should be getting to your date." I lied.

"Oh, I have 30 minutes. You want to finish up?" He asked me. I just want to freeze time and kiss him right there in the moment. Then unfreeze it.

"Cool with that." I said. Giving him one of my flirty smiles.

He might've worked on the song for a whole 40 minutes. Making sure everything was perfect on the track.

"Well I guess I should be going now." Carlos said being super perky as usual. The movie should be _way _over now. I guess my plan succeeded. I watched him leave but I just couldn't let that be it. I know deep down he has feelings for me. I just have to bring them up. So I just had to go for the kill. I pulled him back to me and brought our lips close. And I kissed him.

"Dak what are you doing?!" He shouted as he wiped his lips off. He's still cute even when he is mad.

"Just trust me." I said. I don't know what I meant by that but I didn't care. I am kissing Carlos and that was all that matters. I know he didn't want to because he struggled to get away from me. But we all know the Carlos isn't good with pressure.

I sat him down in Gustavo's chair and took off his jacket. I knelt down on my knees and started running my hands up his shirt. I leaned forward and started kissing and sucking on his neck, glad to see MY marks coming up.

**Carlos POV**

I don't know what to do. I can't move, I can't speak, and I have no strength to push him off. I'm just in shock. I never thought that Dak liked me in _that way. _I guess I should have known. I can feel his mouth leaving marks on my neck and hearing him say, "I know you like this." Only if I had my helmet. Only if I had James. I can hear his voice right now.

"Carlos are you in here?" I can hear the anger in his voice. I heard the door open quickly as I swung the chair near the door and stood up quickly. And so did Dak.

"James." I only managed to say.

"SO THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING ALL THIS TIME!?" He asked. The anger in his voice sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't speak. My voice just wouldn't process. I suddenly felt tears fall down my face.

"James, I'm sorry man but-"Before Dak could finish that sentence James lunged forward and punched him in the jaw, making him fall to the floor. I've always wanted to see James punch someone off for me. But I never wanted it to be like this. Not in this situation.

He looked at me and said 3 words I never thought he would say.

"We are done." He said silently. Those words instantly kept repeating in my head. _We are done. We are done. We are done. _I felt more tears fall down my face as I watched him turn away and leave. It all happened so fast. I chased after him, not even minding that Dak was still on the floor. He didn't matter right now.

"JAMES!" I shouted. I pulled his arm and that stopped him in his tracks. I looked at his face and I saw that the anger was still there, mixed in with hurt and sadness. No one ever talked to James when his was mad. I guess I better give it a shot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlos POV**

"JAMES!" I shouted. I pulled his arm and that stopped him in his tracks. I looked at his face and I saw that the anger was still there, mixed in with hurt and sadness. No one ever talked to James when he was mad. I guess I better give it a shot.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do and I was just... in shock and-" He interrupted my sentence.

"Save it, Carlos." He said intensely as he jerked his arm away from me and walked off.

I didn't know what else to do. I just stood still, feeling the tears run down my face. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have given Dak the wrong impressions. I should've kept track of time and went to our date instead of working. I should've answered my phone. It's just my fault.

**Kendall POV**

Me and Logan were playing air hockey when all of a sudden we saw James storm with tears in his eyes.

"Dude what's wrong?" I decided to ask. Probably shouldn't have.

"Why don't you ask that _slutbag, _Carlos?" He said as he shouted and went in his room.

I wonder what's going on. James would never call that to Carlos. Even if he was super mad at him for something. He must have done something big for James to call him _that_. Minutes later we saw Carlos walk in with a sad expression on his face.

"Hey Carlos, what was all that about between you and-"Logan started.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said as he walked to his room. Wait, Carlos and James _**share**_ a room together. This should be really interesting. Right when Carlos closed his door me and Logan rushed to their door and quickly listened to what was going on.

**James POV**

I heard the door open and close silently. Please let it not be Carlos. I've had enough heartbreak for one day. "James." I heard the voice say. But only for it to be Carlos'. Damn.

"We need to talk. About what you saw back there." I ignored him. Doesn't he know not to talk to me when I'm mad? But I can't help it when it comes to Carlos.

"What you saw isn't what you think you saw. Dak lied to me about the time and turned my phone on DND mode. And the next thing I knew, he was all over _me_. I'm… sorry." He said. Although I wanted to say something, I couldn't. This all came down to fucking Dak. I knew he was trouble from the start. First from trying to steal my shine, second from trying to replace me from Big Time Rush, and third from trying to steal _**MY CARLOS. **_And I-

"James are you listening?" I could hear the apology and shame in his voice. Which only made me even more guilty then ever by ignoring Carlos. I turned over and decided to speak.

"Yes." I said "And I'm sorry for-" He interrupted my sentence when he kissed me. I couldn't help not to. I scooted over from my bed to make room for Carlos. He lay down and we started kissing him again. He made the kiss more intense and pushed me on my back softly and got on top of me. He took of my shirt and started to kiss me again, the room already began to smell like sex. I ripped of his shirt flipped us both over. I started to kiss up and down his neck, leaving mark here and there. I wanted to let _everyone_ know that Carlos was _**mine**_and only _**mine. **_I started kissing down his chest. I love to hear the moans from Carlos. That just turned me on even more. I went lower and ran my tongue over his nipple.

**Carlos POV**

I tried to hold back the moans that were coming but I couldn't. I just didn't want Kendall and Logan to hear or I would _never_ hear the end of this. I didn't even know that he took off my pants until I felt him grope me through my boxers. I just couldn't help but to let out another moan. He slowly slid my boxers down. He just looked at me while doing it and I gave him the 'yes' look. He slid them off and grabbed my cock in his hand. He ran his tongue over the head, licking up all my precum. I bit my lip holding back another moan while he put the whole thing in his mouth. He started going at a fast rate and then went slow when he knew I was on the edge.

**NO POV**

James lifted up Carlos legs to his waist and positioned himself at Carlos entrance. He went in slowly until his head was all the way in. James knew Carlos would want it rough. He heard Carlos do another moan and that only meant to keep going. James pushed all the way into Carlos and then quickly pulled back out, leaving the head still in. James waited 5 seconds and slammed back in again. This time going at a regular pace.

"Harder" He heard Carlos say and obeyed his command. He pulled out and rushed back in Carlos, finding his sweet spot. His left hand held their hips together while James right hand held Carlos' almost leaking cock. He moved his hand up and down, going to the rhythm of his thrust. He could make out was Carlos was saying. He could only make out words like 'Papi' and 'harder' and 'faster'. He slammed in harder and faster than last time. His hand also speeding up and Carlos' cock. Carlos couldn't even process his own thoughts. His moans were too loud and blocked them out. James went even more faster this time, his mind replaying what he saw between Carlos and Dak. He hit Carlos' spot multiple times, making Carlos moan even louder. James knew Carlos was on the verge of coming. "JAMES…. IM GONNA… GONNA CU—"

He couldn't finish his sentence before his cock started leaking ropes and ropes of cum. James kept going and lifted his hand to lick off what was on it. Seconds afterward James came inside Carlos. He slowed his pace and soon stopped. He looked at the clock and saw it was already 2AM. He was about to pull out when Carlos stopped him. Carlos was to sore for James to pull out. James just lay next to him, still inside him fully. He brought his arms closer to Carlos and held him in his arms.

"I love you, Carlos." James said.

"I love you too, James" Carlos said as James kissed his cheek.

**A/N I think only 4-5 chapters to go. I'm still thinking of doing a sequel to this. I'll just see how this goes. How'd you like this chapter? Was it good? Have you heard Victoria Justice's new song "Gold"? Heard it was good. Anyway, review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys. This is a special chapter so get ready for what you're going to read. And thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate them all. Especially the-creame-de-la-crop**

**Carlos POV**

I haven't been to the pool in a long time. It feels nice out here. It's been 5 days since that night happened. Me and James feel like we have bonded more since then. I've also have been avoiding Dak. I still haven't forgiven him for what he did. James told me not to go anywhere near him. I've seen him about to approach me sometimes. But he turns around whenever he sees James, Kendall, or Logan beside me. I wonder if maybe he wants to apologize for—

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." I said looking down at the floor to cover my face. Classic me to bump into someone I don't know.

"It's okay, Carlos." The voice said. I know that voice. That's Dak voice. I quickly try to walk away but he stops me.

"It's _okay, _Carlos. I'm not gonna do anything to you. I just want to apologize." He said sounding sincere.

"Oh, well thanks it's all good now. I accept your apology. Bye." I said trying to walk off again. But he grabbed my arm and I couldn't go any further. What did he want?

"I'm serious, Carlos. I almost ruined your relationship with James and… I'm sorry." He sounded like me from when I was trying to get James to forgive me. I just had to give him another chance.

"I know. It's just that, James doesn't want me talking to you." I said looking out for James. "He could show up any minute."

"I know, Litos. Friends?" He said pointing to himself, then at me. I smiled. "Frie-" I couldn't finish that sentence. All of a sudden I found myself running to the nearest trashcan. I looked at Dak and saw a surprised look on his face. Did I tell you I've been sick lately? I meant to say something but my surroundings turned black. And then my vision became fuzzy and…

**Dak POV**

Carlos _almost _fell to the floor before I caught his body in my arms. It would've been a romantic moment if we were dating. "Somebody help!" I shouted but no one was in the lobby, surprisingly. I got a good grip under his shoulders and carried him to the elevator. If anyone knew what to do, it would be Logan.

**Carlos POV**

I feel so uncomfortable. Like there's a thousand eyes staring at me. I decided to open my eyes and that's exactly what I saw. Dak, James, Kendall, Logan, and Katie were looking at me with questionable eyes. Looks like I have some explaining to do.

"Are you okay Carlos?" Katie asked first. Their voices sounded faded but it was coming back.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." I said and smiled. My voice sounded tired but I really wasn't. I saw her smile back and leave out the room.

"Baby what happened?" James said as he looked at me.

"I don't know. It must've been a bad corndog. I said. I must've been out cold for a long time because it was 8PM. Wait a minute, nausea, throwing up, fainting. Please tell me I'm _not_.

"I have to go do something." I said. But all of a sudden I heard a bunch of 'Whoas' and 'Hold on.'

"Carlos, you just woke up. I think you need to rest some more." Kendall said.

"I've been knocked out for 7 hours, I think that's enough time." I said before trying to get up.

"Babe, where do you need to go?" James asked with worry in his voice.

"I just need to do something. That's all." I grabbed my helmet and pushed pass all of them and headed out the apartment. There's no need for driving when the store is right down the street. I quickly started walking the Californian streets. It's kind of scary walking out here by yourself. I'm glad I have my helmet. After purchasing the box, I ran straight back to the apartment. I especially wanted no one to see my face with this thing. Especially since I'm a member of one of the popular teen band. I rushed in my apartment and went to the restroom.

"Gotta pee." I shouted at Kendall and James before they started asking questions. I ripped the box open, pulled down my pants, and sat on the toilet. This felt really weird. After I was done, I put the test to my eyes to see the results. It seemed like _**forever**_. I heard it beep and quickly looked at it again. It showed a red negative sign. _Phew. _That's a close one. I threw it in the trash and quickly got myself together. I was about to walk out the restroom when…

_Beep Beep Beep Beep. _

I heard the ringing from the trash can. I looked back and tilted my head. I look like one of those blonde girls in horror movies where they go investigate the noise, and then die. I slowly walked to the trashcan, scared of what might pop out. Yep, I do look like one of the people from the horror movies. I looked in the trash and saw the pregnancy stick thingy. **Glowing. **

_Beep Beep Beep Beep. _ I'm scared of what it might say. I picked it up and pressed the silence button. And then I looked at the screen. Oh god. What is he going to say. He's going to leave me. Those same thoughts replayed in my brain.

A blue plus sign appeared. Pregnant.

**A/N: The next chapter is the ****last ****chapter. I know, this story is kind of short and yeah. Review please! I love all of you.**


	5. Last Chapter, One Chance

**A/N: Yes, this is the LAST chapter. WOOHOO! And to all of your reviews I thank! They mean a lot to me. And all people whose hoping that James doesn't leave Carlos, well… he isn't. But it might be the other way around. Maybe someone will change his mind. Read to continue! **

**James POV**

I woke up in my bed feeling extremely good; which really hasn't happened in a while because Gustavo is either calling us on the phone early in the morning waking us up. But for some Carlos isn't here. He usually sleeps in my bed and tells me to wake up. Maybe he's in the kitchen making me breakfast, which I love. I just can't help smiling to myself. I decide to walk in the kitchen. But Carlos wasn't there, just Kendall and Logan.

"Hey guys have you seen Carlos?" I asked this isn't really the usual for him.

"Nope, I've been up since 6 and I haven't seen him." Logan said. It's 10AM now, so he's been gone for 4 hours.

"That's weird." He wouldn't be by the pool without telling me. He always wants me to go with him. I keep thinking of other places he could've gone. And one good thought came to mind. I got some nice clothes on and headed to 5K. He just _had _to be here.

"What do you want?" He said as he opened the door.

"Where's Carlos? He's been acting strange lately and I know he's here." I said excusing myself in. I had no reason to be nice to this guy.

"Well guess again because he isn't here."

"Dak if you don't tell me where he is I swear." I wasn't getting angry. I was just annoyed.

"What makes you think he's here? You told him not to come near me."

"Well, you two were together yesterday when he passed out."

He rolled his eyes. "I just went to apologize, that's all."

Now I was getting upset. Dak always rolled his eyes when he was lying. I just had to calm myself. He probably did something to him.

He rolled his eyes again. "I swear, you losing it James." He said. And that's when I lost it. I clenched my fists and punched him hard in the face.

"TELL ME WHERE CARLOS IS!" I shouted. I never got angry this way, but when it comes to Carlos it's different. He wouldn't say anything so I punched him even harder in the jaw. I wanted to do this for a very long time. But I had to stop because of what Carlos might say. I managed to calm myself again and without saying a word, I left, making my way back to my apartments. Carlos' phone could be dead or something like that. I stopped thinking when my phone rung. It was Carlos.

"Carlos?" I said.

"Hey James. Um, I have to ask you a serious question." I could only think about the possibilities of what he could say.

"Did you use a condom the day we… did it?"

"No why?" A thought quickly came to mind about why he asked that question. And it all made sense. The crazy food cravings, the throwing up, the fainting. I as actually happy of becoming a dad.

"James… I am—"

"You're what?!" I said. But he wasn't answering me back. I looked at my phone and it gave me the 'dead phone' sign. Damn it.

**Carlos POV**

Oh god, he hung up on me. He probably doesn't want to become as father. Don't panic Carlos. Maybe his phone died. I redialed his number and it ranged once, and then went to voicemail. I instantly felt my heart drop, but I couldn't let that stop me from what I was doing. I picked my head back up and looked at the tall building in front of me. I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Welcome, Carlos. I was expecting you." He said

"Yeah." I said I was very nervous. I never been in any place like this before. I was always told to stay out of this place but this is what I had to do. This is my last option.

"Don't worry, Carlos. Pretty soon, you're gonna be bigger than Big Time Rush. Just picture it," He said putting an arm around my shoulder and began to talk again.

"Just picture the AMA host calling your name to perform. People will be screaming _your_ name while the host says 'Presenting Hawk Records very own, Carlos Garcia.'" He began to talk about how fun Hawk records could be. Better than working at Rocque Records. He showed me around the HUGE place and then took me to his office. And then he started talking but I kinda tuned out. And the bean bag chair he had me sitting in was pretty fun.

"And here is the paperwork." That finally caught my attention. I was about to write my name but then the memories of me and the boys came back. I must have drifted off for five minutes because he snapped his finger at me. I am known to drift off a lot. I besided my thoughts and signed my name. What's in the past is in the past. Woah, did Griffin show up?

**Logan POV**

James has been freaking out for the past hours. He has been constantly trying to call Carlos and I would admit, I'm pretty worried. Carlos has never done something like this before. James is pacing the floor, Kendall is only getting Carlos' voicemail, and I'm… just thinking. We all just need rest. Carlos is going to get it from James when he comes home. **IF **he ever comes home.

**James POV**

Logan told me that stress wasn't good for me and that I need rest. I really didn't care but I guess I could take it. He is the "doctor" of the house. I lay on my bed and just thought about what Carlos was going to tell me on the phone before my phone died. But I had to stop thinking because my head was starting to hurt. Fuck, I'm such an idiot. I should've charged my phone.

**Carlos POV**

The time I was done with the work at Hawk Records, it was already 3:30AM. Everyone should be asleep at this time. I drove home and thought about what the baby could look like. I slowly unlocked the door and peeked through to see it anyone was up. But no one was. I tip-toed to my room slowly opened the door. It's a good thing that Logan oiled to door so that the creak wouldn't sound anymore. That was driving him crazy! I looked at James. He looked so beautiful when he slept. But I couldn't let my thoughts get in the way of what I was supposed to do. I brought in my suitcase and gathered all my things. It's a good thing that they all were heavy sleepers because I would have never gotten away with all this. I packed up all my things and looked back at James before going out.

"Goodbye, James." I whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hawk said he would give me a nicer place to stay. Something similar to a condo. I left the room and packed my helmet and whatever else I needed. But I soon thought to myself that I couldn't leave like this. I had to say goodbye to all of them.

_**Dear Kendall, James, Logan, Gustavo and Kelly and Dak**_

_**I have decided to move on from BTR, and star a new life with myself. I know this seems sudden but I have my own reasons. I will miss you all with all my heart. I can't say what I'm doing right now, so don't worry. I'm not in too much danger. And I want you all to know that I am pregnant with James baby. But he doesn't need this is his life right now.  
-Carlos**_

"Carlos?" I heard Kendall call from behind me. "Why do you have suitcases? Where are you going?"

I turned around and saw the worry in his face.

"I'm sorry, Kendall." I said before trying to leave. But he must've known what I meant by that.

"Litos, please don't do this." He pleaded. But what's best is best. I handed him the note and left quickly. I made my way back to the lobby and exited out the building. Hawks limo was waiting for me. I took a big sigh and put stuff in the trunk. When I entered the limo, I saw Hawk **AND **Griffin.

"Don't worry, Carlos. Your baby is just fine with us." Griffin said. And I knew Griffin always meant business. I looked through the window to glance at the Palm Woods one more time.

"Better life." I said.

**10 AM. James POV.**

I woke up that morning and Carlos wasn't by my side again. I felt more empty today than I was yesterday. Maybe he left again today. I went to put on some clothes from my closet that me and Carlos shared, but his stuff wasn't there anymore. I walked to his drawer by his bed ansd nothing was in there anymore. I rushed out of my room to tell Kendall and Logan. But I saw them in the kitchen reading a paper with Gustavo and Kelly. What's going on?

"What's going on?" I said.

"Carlos left." Kelly said. I could hear the sadness in her voice which was strange. She was never sad around us before. Wait, WHAT?

"What?" I said as Kelly began to read the paper. But the further she read, the more I got tears in my eyes.

"I saw him leave 4AM today." Kendall said not making eye contact with anyone.

"WHAT?!" Gustavo shouted. The most normal thing to happen all day.

"Well why didn't you stop him?" Kelly said. I still can't believe he left us like this.

"He rushed out when he handed me the note."

"And you, DOG! THIS ALL HAPPENED BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR DOG PARTS OFF OF CARLOS!" Gustavo shouted at me. Wait, did he just say dog parts?

"DON'T BLAME THIS ALL ON ME!" I couldn't have anything else to say. Maybe this was my fault. Gustavo was about this say something but he turned around and grabbed Kelly and left. I never seen his face _that _red. I started to cry to myself. Half of my heart is gone. And now…

"James, are you okay?" Logan said.

"Yeah I'm fine. Carlos left, if that's what he wanted to do then fine. His choice." I said trying my best to hold back tears. Kendall and Logan looked at me with weird faces. They knew how I felt inside. I had nothing else to say. I went to my and Car… well, MY room and tried to go to sleep, hoping when I wake up that I will wake up from this nightmare. But I couldn't go to sleep and this IS actually happening. I just lay there and cried heavily to myself. Kendall and Logan came in my room to comfort me. It didn't make it better though.

"Carlos is gone." I said through my tears.

**A/N: Yes, this IS the last chapter. I would like to thank Kat nee-san especially who's been through this story from day 1. And yes, slut bag, I couldn't think of any other words at the time. And people, don't be so sad that I didn't shout out your usernames, I will say them in the sequel. YES, THE SEQUEL. Somebody special has decided me to keep writing so. I'm making a SEQUEL. Have any idea for the title? And how did you like this story? Love all of you. **


	6. Sequel is up!

Hey guys, the sequel to this story is up now. It's called "His Possessive Competition" I think you guys will like it. Just to let you guys know. :) Thanks to all who reviewed. I love all of you.


End file.
